


The Ringer

by Psychic101



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Impersonation, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic101/pseuds/Psychic101
Summary: Chloe was thrilled when Lucifer returned from Hell but something was wrong, she just couldn't figure out what. It took seeing him naked for all the pieces to fall into place. This is my take on how Chloe might figure out Michael's impersonation. This is based on one of the scenes from the season five trailer. Rated for mild sexual content. No actual sexual intercourse just body part descriptions and feelings.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Michael, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	The Ringer

"Wait, stop!" Chloe pushed Lucifer away and took in heavy breaths. His hair was mused and with his head tilted to the side she forgot momentarily why she had pushed him away.

"Come on, darling," he purred placing his hands on either side of her head. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying yourself." She gulped and looked from side to side, he had her trapped between his arms. His body hummed along with the beat of her heart.

This was not how this was supposed to happen. She had been imagining it since she watched him leave to return to Hell. She always imagined that it would be slow, loving, and full of emotion; not some quick fuck with her pinned against the wall of his penthouse.

A part of her– the part controlled by her anatomy– didn't care. Did it truly matter where they were? They were together and that's all that should matter. But a larger part of her knew something was amiss. It didn't feel right. He didn't feel right, his kisses didn't feel right, _he_ didn't seem right.

"Lucifer…" she trailed off as his mouth lowered to her neck and he started sucking on her pulse point. She couldn't stop the moan that erupted from her lips. The harder he sucked the easier it was for her to lose her grasp on her thoughts.

What was she doing again?

Her breath hitched as he pressed his body against her. His dress pants did little to hide his arousal as he ground into her front. She could feel every glorious inch of his cock through the clothing separating them. Their bodies felt so right. So, why did her mind tell her something was wrong?

He looked like her Lucifer, his one-of-a-kind smirk, and his curly hair. His careless yet proper mannerisms. The way her body temperature spiked when he touched her; it was all the same. He wasn't different on the surface, but bellow… she couldn't shake the feeling lying beneath.

She tried to protest again but his mouth covered hers. His nimble fingers trailed down her chest and quickly popped the buttons of her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders once he was finished. He broke the kiss to stare down at her hungrily.

"I like your hair like this, you should always have it down," he ran his fingers through her hair. "I've been telling you that for years, gorgeous hair such as yours shouldn't be imprisoned."

He liked her hair down? He had only told her that in the few instances where she managed to short-circuit his brains with whatever outfit she had been wearing. He preferred a girl's hair up and away– a clearer view when they bobbed up and down on him. He'd made that quip hundreds of times.

She was starting to notice the differences. He wasn't the same as before he'd gone back to Hell. He was more flamboyant, carefree, and reckless– yes, Lucifer was more reckless than before. He seemed lost and confused during the activities he previously enjoyed. When she'd offered him a pudding earlier that afternoon he'd turned it down with a look disgust. He used to eat pudding just to get on Dan's nerves, now he wouldn't touch it.

His lips were back on hers.

"Tell me, darling, what is it you desire?" he pulled away and stared at her with her smirk. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it when he cupped her breasts and ground against her again. He really knew how to distract her.

"I want you," she licked her lips. "To take off your clothes and fuck me."

"If that's what you truly desire…" he ran his tongue up the expanse of her throat and captured her lips in a kiss. He broke away from her to undress motioning for her to follow his example. He turned while he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground.

"Where's your scar?" she stepped forward and ran a hand down his back. His skin was hot to the touch.

"My scar?" he spun back around to face her with a frown. "What are you talking about?"

"The one on your back," she physically forced him to turn. His back was smooth and clear of the identical wing-shaped scarred flesh. "Where your wings are."

"Oh," he paused. "They must've healed." He told her.

"Healed?"

"Yes, darling, they healed." He faced her again. "I was down there for some time, maybe a few months for you but about a millennia for me, they must've healed."

"Okay," she nodded blinking her eyes.

That seemed plausible.

"Are you really going to be staring at my back? When you could be looking at my front."

He had his hands on her again, this time they were on her hips nudging her jeans down. She let him push her clothes off refusing to look away from his face. She stepped out of them when they pooled around her ankles leaving her only in her bra and panties. His eyes roamed up and down her body making her skin flush.

"Marvelous," he whispered. "I've always imagined what you'd look like naked, and darling, you don't disappoint."

Her eyebrows furrowed and sge couldn't help but frown.

"What?" he asked seeing her face. "I couldn't have offended you, I said you were marvelous."

"You've seen me naked before, Lucifer, don't you remember?"

His head cocked to the side. She could see the cogs turning to his head to form some response.

"Yes, of course, I remember, how could I forget such an amazing sight? I just meant that every time I see you naked it's like the first time. You're so stunning." He closed the distance between them and pushed her back into the wall. If she thought she could feel all of him before she was wrong. Their underwear was the only thing keeping them truly apart, oh Lucifer's father, could she feel him.

His underwear left little to the imagination and she could perfectly make out the shape of his tented cock. The way it curved slightly in the middle and transitioned from shaft to head. He must be really hard if she could make out that much detail.

"You're more than welcome to touch it, Detective, don't be frightened."

She nodded and met his eyes; they were dark and hooded with lust. She wanted to touch him so badly, her fingers twitched at her side. She was so close; they were so close to that last infernal step that would make their relationship whole. They'd kissed, dated, and cuddled, but this would be their first time together sexually. She'd been looking forward to this moment since he'd admitted his love for her– Hell, since they had first met.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

She nodded quickly.

"Don't be," his fingers played with the hem of her panties.

"I think… I think I'd feel better if you went first," she said. "That way I would know what you like," she added at his questioning look.

"If you wanted me to touch myself, all you had to do was ask." He kissed her again and removed his fingers from her panties bringing them to his covering He reached inside his boxer briefs and stroked himself. He maintained eye contact as he pleasured himself and moans escaped from his lips. He stopped his strokes to pull down his briefs and free himself. The moment his cock was free of its confines she laughed.

She laughed at the sight of his cock.

She couldn't help it. He frowned and quickly pulled his underwear back up to stare at her.

"What's funny? Why are you laughing?" he growled at her.

"You know, I couldn't place it," she said in between laughter. "You look like Lucifer, you act like Lucifer, but you're not."

"What are you talking about?" he crossed his arms against his chest in defense. "I am Lucifer and I don't appreciate this reaction; I'll have you know that I've been never laughed at before. Are you going mental, Detective?"

She had seen Lucifer naked only a couple of times, and never in a state of arousal, but she knew his penis when she saw it, and the one in front of her was not it. She remembered how his lovers had described it when they were all interrogated; long but not too long, thick but not enough to make anything painful.

The one she had just seen was long and thin. No way it was Lucifer's.

It finally clicked in her brain. This man wasn't Lucifer, he was a dead ringer but still wasn't him. It just took the sight of his cock for her to put all the pieces together.

"No, you're not," she shook her head. "I've seen Lucifer's cock and that," she pointed at his crotch. "Is not it."

"Chloe, I assure you that I am myself. Lucifer Morningstar, the king of Hell."

"No," she grabbed her jeans off the floor and began dressing. Once she realized that this imposter wasn't Lucifer, she felt uncomfortable being practically naked in front of him.

"Yes, I am." He grabbed her arm roughly.

"No!" She pulled away from him stumbling backward. "He never called me by my name, so who are you? Really?"

His frown was replaced by a smirk and his arms lifted into the air.

"Who am I?" His figure seemed to grow larger. Wings sprung from behind him; grey, unlike Lucifer's white.

"I am Michael."


End file.
